Rules of Loving You
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: The Fat Lady finds out something she never thought she would hear. One shot written from her point of view.


**Just a random one shot from the Fat Lady's point of view :D**

 **Written fro Hogwarts Divination class with**

 **All kinds of feedback is very welcome. I do apologize on any spelling or grammar issues mainly because English isn't my first language**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

On a rainy October evening the only sound echoing in the halls of Hogwarts was the sleepy mumbling of the Fat Lady. She was dreaming about great big wizarding museums and about how it would feel to hang on the wall for the main purpose of people admiring her instead of being the door guardian in Hogwarts. Not that she didn't like her job, Gryffindors were the most interesting students in Hogwarts but the grass seemed always greener on the other side.

In her dreams she had at least two armed guardians and some handsome knight or prince in the next frame, to spend all her lonely nights with. It would be a life of a princess. Maybe she wasn't painted by Da Vinci or Michelangelo but she was still a masterpiece and she deserved to be treated like one.

And then, in the middle of the beautiful dream, she was rudely woken up and asked to open the door. Barely focusing on the red bush of hair she flung the door open letting Ron Weasley in. It was no surprise the Weasleys went and came whenever they wanted but usually Ron was with Harry. Maybe Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak.

The fat lady had known about the invisibility cloak for ages. Ever since James Potter had it. And when the common room door had flung open without anyone coming out on Harry's first year, she had immediately realized that the cloak had been passed on. So she stayed open for anyone invisible to get in before closing the door after the Weasley kid.

She turned on her side but couldn't sleep. Damn kids making their own rules about moving in the hallways. Mumbled voices from the common room got her to open her eyes again and she let out a heavy sigh. She might as well listen to the conversation that was going on in the middle of the night. Then she would maybe have something juicy to tell the next day when she was meeting her friends from the other paintings.

She got up and tiptoed through her painting to the one hanging in the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting next to the mostly dead fire and having a quiet chat about their homework. The Fat Lady groaned from disappointment and was about to turn away when she heard things getting interesting.

"So anyways, where did you go?" Harry asked causing Ron to look up from the fire. There was certain level of worry in Ron's eyes. Like he was hiding a secret. Mischievous smile spread across her face, how often did Weasley go anywhere without Potter and wasn't willing to tell him about it. She would definitely have some exciting news to tell. Oh Albus would be so jealous, he always had the best gossip about students.

"Oh, I was just walking around. Had to ummm… clear my head." Ron mumbled very unclearly his eyes fixed on the open marauders map on the floor. The fat lady got the feeling that Ron hadn't been just walking and clearing his head. He had met someone. Harry, who had also noticed Ron's interest in the map raised his eyebrow before answering.

"I was just trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to, but for some reason I couldn't find him from the map." She was clapping her hands. This was more than exciting. The youngest of the Weasleys was doing something and she would find out what it was.

She almost danced back to her own painting feeling a lot better about being woken up in the middle of the night. It was definitely way more interesting than hanging in some boring museum.

* * *

"Oh I heard Him bickering with someone last night. Around the corner from where I was" Said Anne Boleyn right after the Fat Lady had told her story. Of course that obnoxious bitch would have to steal the thunder. The Fat Lady crossed her arms and gave a nasty look at her. Who did she think she was.

"We heard them too! The Weasley kid and Malfoy! It was a full on fight" said two knights who had joined them on that afternoon in unison. So that was where Ron had been. Arguing with Malfoy. How boring and easily guessed. Malfoy was always having a go at some other student and this time it happened to be Weasley.

"We can play it out for you!" the two knights announced and took positions. The other one flung the orange napkin, that had been on the table, over his head and told everyone he was being Weasley, earning a great amount of laughter between the painted figures.

However boring or unsurprising it was going to be, seeing arguments or discussions repeated was one of her favorite ways of passing time, so she sat down ready to hear it. They had been passing time this way as long as she could remember and there was always something to tell. Sometimes she enjoyed the acting out as well, but only if it was one of her favorite students.

"Should I have brought you a present or a bloody party napkins so that you and your little slytherin palls can celebrate your great success in the potions today!" They started replaying the argument that took place the night before.

"You know that's not what I meant! It was a freak accident"

"Wasn't it! It just seems that there is bit too many `freak accidents`around you. BLOODY HELL! I can't do this"

"And once again YOU ruined everything! Fuck off" Said the knight who was playing Draco.

"ME? Oh, you have some nerve, you ferret! You and your Malfoy rules!" the knight with orange napkin yelled back. Everyone was laughing and even the knights had trouble keeping straight face.

"You did not just call me ferret" the Malfoy-knight said and pushed the other so hard the napkin fell off.

"FERRET FERRET FERRET! I don't even want to see you again! he said turning around and leaving the painting.

"Yea, just walk away WEASEL" was the reply before he also walked away.

All the figures burst into applause causing the two knights come back to bow. Some of them were holding their stomachs with laughter and even though the Fat Lady was amused by the conversation she couldn't stop wondering if there was something else behind the fight.

As soon as they had all calmed down they all forgot about Malfoy and Weasley fighting because Brian Gagwilde the Third remembered seeing Hannah Abbott and Neville snogging under the main staircase. Someone suggested that they would act out that one as well.

* * *

The following week was boring for the paintings. After war had been over, most of the kids had calmed down a bit, if you didn't count the occasional outings in the middle of the night. So the weeks when nothing happened weren't uncommon. Whatever it was this week was the dullest of them all. Nothing except of some snogging and one low profile break up.

The Fat lady grew more and more bored and started to dream about those museums again. At least there she would see new people everyday and hear conversations about other things than homework or dinner menu. She imagined being in big fancy hall where even the walls were decorated with the finest little painting and carving. Oh, how much she would love it!

It was nearly a week since anyone had woken her up and she was almost used to the quiet life. It wasn't quite the curfew yet and she was able to hear some people spending time in the common room behind her and others moving somewhere far in the castle. She was half way between sleep and being awake, daydreaming about her prince, when someone started banging her frames.

"Banging wont help, you need the password" She said tiredly and opened her eyes slowly. Oh, how she hated being rudely woken up. Usually if a Gryffindor didn't remember the password she would let them in. As it happened she knew all of them and quite a bit about them as well. But as she focused on the student she realized it was no one else but Malfoy. The famous slytherin ice prince.

"I need to get in!" More banging. She had had her fair share of Malfoy's over the years. All just as rude as this one.

"Too bad, you ain't Gryffindor. I can't let you in" She said smiling wickedly. This ought to be good. Draco Malfoy trying to force his way into the Gryffindor common room. Not a first Malfoy to try that and not going to be the first one to get in either.

"LET ME IN YOU RUDE AND UGLY THING THEY CALL ART"

"OH, I am not rude or ugly. I am a masterpiece. Someone should teach you some manners young boy"

"AAAAAARRRGGGG! Why do you have to be so obnoxious!Just LET ME THE FUCK IN"

Draco turned bright red from the face and was hitting the frames twice as hard. The Fat Lady wasn't sure if she should be amused or horrified. Last time someone had tried to forcefully enter she had ended up teared apart and scared for her life.

Obviously the commotion in the hallway had gotten the few Gryffindors int the common room very curious. The Fat Lady didn't really want to open the frame for the students trying to get out to see because it would mean letting the angry slytherin inside. But when the Gryffindors started banging from the other side she had to give up and open the door.

First one to step out was Harry. Draco just gave him a nasty look and tried to get around him.

"You aren't going anywhere but back to your own common room! Are you so damn bored that you have to come an bugger us in the middle of the night? In our very own common room?" Harry asked pushing Draco away. More students had appeared behind him, Ron, Neville and Ginny amongst them. When the last student was out the Fat Lady closed the frame so that she would be able to follow the conversation.

"I am not going anywhere before I talk to Weasley!" Said Draco but took a step back. Harry turned around aiming a confusing look at both Ron and Ginny.

"Well I have no idea what he is talking about" Said Ginny shrugging her shoulders.

"I won't have nothing to do with him" Said Ron turning around trying to get back to the common room. But as the frame was closed he just ended up standing in front of it and lamely hitting the frame. The Fat Lady could not understand why everyone had to keep hitting her delicate frame today.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Draco mumbled mainly to himself but half of the audience turned to look at him. "Look Ron I am sorry, okay? I am sorry!" He said with a normal voice but as everyone had fallen quiet he could have just as well been yelling. Ron who was still facing the wall rather than Draco stiffened and for the relief of the Fat Lady stopped banging the frame.

She wouldn't have believed it if she had heard it from anyone else. Draco Malfoy was apologising to someone. In public. And he seemed pretty determined to do so. She would have never believed that a Malfoy was capable of such a thing. And she had seen generations of Malfoy's during the years and never heard a hint of apology from any of them. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. But she was also a bit curious on what was going to happen.

"Will you please turn around. Screw my rules, we'll go with yours." Draco said taking couple of steps towards Ron. This time no one tried to stop him. Like the Fat Lady they were all way too shocked of what was happening to be able to do anything. Ron turned around facing Draco with sceptical face.

"And I am supposed to believe that? You do realize it will be all or nothing" He asked slowly. Like he wasn't sure if he should even question the apology coming from Draco.

"Yes, and I want. I want it all. I don't want to keep thinking that what if. I know I am all screw up." Draco said quietly and closed his eyes. The whispers that spread in between the other students stop at once as Ron grabbed Draco's face and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

The Fat Lady hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath. Not that she really even had to breath but still it felt like everything had stopped for a moment. If it had been possible she would have lost all the color from her face the way half of the students had.

* * *

Later the same night she was just laying in her painting and wondering about what had happened. Surely the kiss had been a surprise to everyone but what most surprised her was Malfoy. And the sincere apology he had given to Ron. Seemed like the young Malfoy had grown to realize that there was other things in life than power.

Malfoys never apologies to anyone. There hadn't been a slightest hint or gossip of a Malfoy apologies ever, and she had been hanging in Hogwarts for hundreds of years. It was something brand new and exciting.

It would be a thrill to tell everything to the others. Of course there was already rumors spreading, but she was the one with first hand experience. She knew that most of them would find the actual relationship to be bigger source of gossip but maybe someone would see her point. Albus would definitely get it, well, he probably already knew about those two. He had this weird way of always knowing everything and it made her a bit jealous.

Maybe being the door guardian to Gryffindors wasn't that bad of a job after all. And there was that one painting in the third floor that she had her eyes on.

THE END


End file.
